3 Spies and a Sandwich
by ellojellos
Summary: Maximum Ride: spy style. All the characters from the flock are incorporated on an espionage adventure. Max is a CIA spy, Fang is an MI6 intelligence agent and Dylan is an FBI agent. They are all sent out on missions, but little do they know that they are spying on each other. R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello y'all. This is our first fan fic on this account so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And other fun stuff like that. HEHE. This fan fic account is actually sorta run by 3-4 people, I being one of these fantabulous people. My name is Ashley. Nice to meet you random viewer person. Now... for our AWESOME FAN FIC! :)**

**Psych! Haha got you there didn't I? Hey, I'm Michelle and I'm one of them other people that also run this account. So hey... hmm... okay then, enjoy...**

******OK YEA IM STILL HERE SO READ THIS PART TOO  
hi. -C**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own Maximum ride or any of its characters. BOOHHHOOOO HOOO. CCRRYY CRRY WEEP WEEP. Oh, BTW's the people who run this fan fic (me and ma homies) are a bit cray cray... hhehehehe. ENJOY OUR AWESOME FAN FIC... and sorry for such a super duper long A/N and disclaimer. (This disclaimer was written by Ashley... *eye roll from Michelle*)**

Max's POV

The walk to the cafe is short, but I can't help but wonder what I'm here for. I had become a full-fledged CIA agent 2 months ago and new recruits get 6 months of break before their first mission. I glanced at my watch to see 1:54pm. Perfect. 36 minutes to check my surroundings before the agent comes. I arrive at Cafe Crepe to sit down in the highly furnished booth.

"Hello. May I take your order?" a bored looking waitress asks me.

"No thank you, I'm waiting for someone." I reply coolly.

The waitress walks away and I look around even closer at the cafe I was currently in. It was cozy, quiet, and did not that many customers. There was a young family, a man and woman gazing all lovey-dovey at each other, and a sweet elderly couple. I spot a lone man on the other side of the cafe, watching... me. The man casually walks over and sits himself across from me. He looks to be about 6 feet tall, about 60 years old, with peeps of gray hair on his almost bald head. A retired agent I'm guessing.

"Max Ride?"

"Yes Sir. Reporting for duty," I state.

"Now aren't you early, the CIA has trained you well," he notes while examining his expensive looking watch. "Hello Max, I'm sure you're aware that we usually do not send missions to our new recruits," he pauses taking a breath. "However, there is a very important mission we must send you on, only you will be able to complete."

I nod deep in thought. _A mission? Already?_

"Your job is to befriend an assassin."

I groan internally, I was never great at making friends. And now I have to make friends with an assassin. _GREAT._

"He is an international killer, a man that goes by the name Fang."

"Um, excuse me sir," I interrupted," why is this Fang guy so important?"

I am genuinely confused. I've never heard of this 'Fang' guy. And what kind of a name is Fang?

"Good question. Fang has killed one of our top ranking agents, Mr. Jeb Batchelder. We want you to grow closer to him and try to get him to trust you, so that you can find his next target, who is likely another one of our agents. Do you accept this mission?" he asks. That line was so cheesy, just like those spy movies.

"Of course, Sir," I nod my head enthusiastically. It was such an un-Max thing to do.

"Alright, your mission briefing is right here," He says, passing me a brown folder before continuing. "Meet promptly at headquarters at 9am tomorrow morning. "

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," I reply.

With a nod of his head, he stands and briskly walks straight out of the cafe. I want to jump for joy but I don't, I'm supposed to act casual. I stand up from my booth and leave the waitress a tip, even though I didn't buy anything. Strolling out the door I spot the agent heading towards a black limo... hmmm, weird.

Agent's POV

_I wonder if what I did is right? Tricking Ms. Ride?_

I walk to the limo with these questions pounding in my brain.

"Did you get the job done?" the man beside me asks.

"Yes."

"Good," he says, no emotion in his voice. There is a long pause in the limo before he speaks again. "You are worried aren't you," he asks. He knows me too well.

"Of course, we're tricking one of our own agents,"

"What must be done will be done," he says, no regret in his voice.

It's too bad that I didn't know that he was as worried, maybe even more, about the mission than I was.

Fang's POV

I sighed as I walked to my motorcycle. Another long, tiring day of butt kicking was over, and I couldn't wait to return to my apartment. After slipping on my black helmet, I rode my motorcycle home and was halfway there before a police car signalled me to stop and pull over.

_URGH_, I thought, _what have I done wrong?_

I slowed down to a halt as the police car stopped next to me.

"Fang?" the policeman asks adjusting his shades. How the heck did he know my name? Was I under arrest? I didn't kill anybody in my last mission. I wracked my brain thinking of something I had done wrong. Before I have time to remember the policeman interrupts my thoughts.

"Yo Fang! You don't recognize me?" says the policeman with a smirk, before removing his sunglasses. I look at the policeman closer and realize that it's not a policeman but my co-worker Iggy.

"Hey, was' up man?" I say, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing much, how's the espionage life treating ya?"

"Good, M16 has been fun, but I wish I had a break," I mumble.

"Well too bad SUCKER because you're getting a mission," he hollers.

I nod my head deep in thought. _Another one? This better be good._

"C'mon man, get in the car. Mission briefing's in the back."

I hop into the uncomfortable car to find a brown folder. Opening the folder I see a girl. She's extremely pretty with a mysterious aura about her. She looks tough... but gentle, like she could look after herself.

"Yo, Igs. What's so important about this girl?"

"Oh, nothing much," he answers, waving his hand around vaguely, "except for she's an assassin."

What? I would not take this girl for an assassin.

"Yup, her name's Max Ride. And she killed one of our top agents, Agent Martinez."

This girl, killing our TOP agent?

"So," I say quickly, "what am I supposed to do to Max? Kill her?" I groan inwardly, I wasn't as comfortable with the killing part of the spy curricular yet as everyone thought I was.

"No, silly," Iggy teases. "You just have to befriend her so we can figure out who she's working for."

"Mmmhhhmmm," I reply deep in thought. Iggy's watch beeps, and when he looks down, a worried look is stretched on his face.

"Um, Fang. You should sorta go."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Um... because..." he mutters," a real police car is on its way."

"Uh, okay man. See you later," I reply awkwardly, getting out of the car.

"See ya, take care Fangy boy," he yells through his open window.

"Bye."

That was weird. No. Iggy was weird. He's always been kind of "special" but today he was acting like he knew something, something he wasn't telling me. _Nah. _Not Iggy.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is over. You like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: This chappy is going to introduce... DYALN. PUH-LEASE inform us on which POV's u like so we can do more for that person or whateva. Enjoy. I CANNOT believe we have gotten reviews already... like OMG. BTW, I always thought Dylan was a girl's name but then some wacko (James Patterson) was like nuh- huh it's a boy's name. Yah. That was my story of the day.-Ashley **  
**Anyone ever heard of the Clique? Yeah, that's how the name Dylan came into our lives lol. -C**  
**True dat -Ashley**

**Disclaimer: LALALALALA, hehe. You were expecting a disclaimer weren't ya? OK... here it is. WE DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BLAH BLAH BLAH. ya. the end.**

**Dylan's POV**

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Max Ride," the elderly man in beside me said. "One of the biggest threats to the FBI. She may look innocent but she's a ruthless killer. One of the deadliest assassins around." he replies.

Max Ride, assassin. That had a nice ring to it.

"Later," I replied with a smile. I picked up the brown folder sitting between us on the bench and strolled away, the mid-September sun beating down on my perfect complexion. Peering inside the folder I take a look at Max. She looks tough. She looks strong. But most of all, she looks beautiful.

_Snap out of it Dyl! You haven't even met the girl... don't oogle over her already!_

**Max's POV**

First name: Fang  
Last name: Unknown  
Date of birth: Unknown  
Organization: Unknown

The file I picked up earlier didn't have much information, just two double-spaced pages. It seemed like this "Fang" dude really kept to himself. I continued to read through the papers.

Gender: Male  
Appearance:  
Hair colour- Black*  
Skin colour- Olive*  
Eye colour- Black*  
Height- About 6'2  
Age- 17-20*  
*Note: The information gathered could be a false disguise.

Woah. He was around my age. I never imagined him to be so young. Well, that makes getting closer to him much easier. It was odd that there is no picture of Fang attached to the file. That means he's good. Really good.

Background:  
Three days ago, on September 14th, Jeb Batchelder was assassinated. He was murdered in his home in New York City with a clean puncture wound straight to the heart. We have suspicions that this was done by no other than Fang.

Mission:  
Gain his trust. Fang will enter the United States of America, if he is not inside already. After his most recent assassination, the top spy of the CIA, Fang will most likely opt to stay low and off of the radar until he finds an opportunity to act. Looking at his last victim, Mr. Jeb Batchelder, it is reasonable to assume that his next target will be someone inside of the CIA. We must eliminate this threat as quickly and efficiently as we can before anyone else is hurt. Therefore, your mission is to get closer to him and find out who he works for and who his next target is. Become his friend within a period of 2 weeks, for we suspect he will find his next victim by then.

HHHMMMM, raised to kill at the age of 13, parents died at the age of 10... interesting guy.

_Maybe it would be fun getting to know him._

**Fang's POV**

Red light. Green light. SCREECH... another red light.

_"Home, sweet home,"_" I thought. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

Once I entered the city, London was as busy as ever. I've nearly forgotten how crowded these streets were. The past month I've been stuck in the States on yet another mission. It seems like M16 has been calling me for every single problem they could get their hands on. I know I'm acting like a brat, but come on, I haven't even been home for more than two days for over three months. I've missed this place.

The sky was a dim blue as the day was coming to a close. I take a sharp right onto a more modern street with towering skyscrapers on either side of the road. My apartment comes into view and I can finally give a sigh of relief. I steer my bike into the underground lot and punched in the code. *beep*boop*beep*boop* _Access granted. _I take the stairs three at a time towards my apartment. Room 313. I step into my apartment and breathe out. Same messy apartment as always. _When I get back from this mission, I definitely have to clean up._

**Dylan's POV**

Browsing through the brown folder, I make my way out of the way-too-crowded-park. _HHMMM, this Max girl. She looks decent enough... I know we're going to hit it off... maybe. BUt, the thing is I've always been a popular jock boy, and she looks like more of a loner. I'll make this work, I always do. I can make her fall in love with the gorgeous golden boy, moi._

Sometimes I regret the espionage life. Weird huh? You want what you can't have, but when you have it it's... bleh. I wish things were different, I really do. Maybe I could be normal-ish. _I can always dream._

**Max's POV**

I walk towards CIA headquarters with butterflies in my stomach. BUTTERFLIES... such an un-Max feeling. It's like the first day of highschool all over again. Stepping into headquarters (disguised as a bank) I am greeted by a breeze of cool air. I walk up to a teller and state the usual procedure.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?"

"I would like to withdraw exactly $76.54 from my acount please?"

"Exactly $65.43?" She asks, challenging me.

"Yes. $54.32." I say, stating the code.

She narrows her eyes at me and I give a subtle nod, showing her that I am yes a CIA agent even though I'm still "just a teen."

"Right this way, Miss," she says.

I walk towards the back of the bank and she pulls me into her office. She immediately closes her office blinds and pushes a button under her desk. POP. A hand scanner flips out as I place my palm onto the smooth surface.

"MAXIMUM RIDE?" the computer system asks.

"Yes. But I prefer Max," I state, not caring that I'm being slightly rude.-

"Alright **MAX," **the monotone voice says, giving me attitude.

WWRRSSHH, I look to my right and see what was once a cabinet is now sliding open to reveal a dark hallway.

"Follow me please," the lady says.

I follow the lady down the hallway through pitch black, the only thing guiding me is the sound of her footsteps. We walk for a few minutes before turning right, then left, then right again. I feel myself walking up a staircase that seems to lead on forever. Finally, after many twists and turns, and ups and downs we make it to a large room with computers lining the walls. Typical spy stuff. I look towards a screen to see a man's face appearing.

"Hello Max, my name is agent X nice to meet you."

"Hi," I reply, slightly weirded out by this dude.

"Right now I'm going to be giving you your extended mission briefing," Agent X states.

"You will be after Fang, international assassin. He was at Centre Field High but he is now transferring to Westfield High which is coincidentally one school district next to yours. The CIA will get you to switch schools, but luckily Westfield is only 8 blocks away from your current school. So you will spend your last year of high school with Fang at Westfield HIgh."

I have to switch schools... whatevs... it's not like I had a WHOLE lot of friends... I only have Ella.

"Alright, thank you," I answer half-heartedly, turning on my heel.

"You didn't think we'd leave you defenseless did you?" Agent X says with a gleam in his eye. "Go to weapons," he says, before waving me off.

Another door opens, but instead of a long dark corridor I expected, I see a glistening white hallway. But this time, I walk alone. I walk down to the first door. The tag on the door says " armory" the next door says "wounds" finally I find "weaponry." I walk in to see beautiful, glistening, _weapons._

**A/N: Next chapter will include cool gadgets/weapons, and the first day at school. R&R. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**A/N: Hello again jellos. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I can't believe we got reviews already !*SQUEAL* LALA. If you review I will jump on my bed. SO YAH. Want me to tell you a story? OK. Let's get started. Once their was a mouse... who lived in a house, and the mouse liked peanut butter, because who ain't love peanut butter? (Except for if you're allergic) so YAH. THat was ma story of the day. R&R. -Ashley**

**So here's my story of the day. I sat on the couch in my new socks. That's right. -C**

**Hi. -Michelle**

**Oooo wait! This chapter is dedicated to our first follower (not including Ashley's other account...tsk tsk ashley) DarkLove9! Thanks so much! Ok, now I'm done. -Michelle**

**Disclaimer: WWEEEEE DDDNNNN''TT OOWWNN MMAAXXIIMMUUMM RRIIDDEE! Could ya read that? I could... which is super duper awesome! so YIPEE KA YA YAY!**

_Fang's POV_

As soon as I get home I head to my 'desk.' I reach under and press the tiny button at the same time I turn on my macbook. _ACCESS GRANTED. _My macbook screen immediately transfers me to an image of M16 HQ.

"Hello Fang," an agent says with a chirpy fake accent.

"Hello, I need my extended mission briefing please," I reply smoothly.

"Alright, right this way. "

My desk flips around to reveal an escalator. I step on and the ride down is almost 10 minutes underground. Around me there are little motion censored light bulbs lighting my path. When I get to the bottom level I see the room I saw in my macbook.

"Hello," the same agent says.

"Hi," I reply bluntly.

I am lead into a large circular room with agents bustling to and fro. The agent leads me up a staircase of polished white marble. When I reach the top, I see a woman waiting with a thick brown folder.

"Hello, Fang," she states.

"Hello," I say.

The woman doesn't even seem to take a breath as she gets right into my mission. "You were going to be transferred to Westfield High which was one school over from Max's. However she is coincidentally moving to Westfield from her old high school. You will have all your classes together and will be spending grade 12 with her. "

_WHAT? I have to repeat grade 12? UURRGGHH. _I groan internally.

"I hope that won't be a problem," the agents says, as if teasing me.

I shake my head as a no. Yeah, I know. I'm a great liar.

She says, "Luckily, we aren't going to leave you weaponless."

She pulls out a box from who-knows-where and hands me the box.

"Your weapons."

"Thanks," I reply half-heartedly.

"Goodbye Fang," she says before turning on her heel and clacking briskly away.

I look beside me to see another agent appear... IGGY.

"Hey," I say surprised, though I keep my expression blank.

"Ello Fangy-poo!"

I immediately shoot him a death glare as he teasingly punches me. Stupid boy.

"C'mon we better get going," Iggy says.

He leads me up another escalator until I'm back at my apartment.

"So... " Iggy says, attempting to start conversation.

"So," I reply.

"Going through high school again... interesting," Iggy says.

"Yup," I reply, sadness obvious in my voice.

"Well, at least you got some cool gadgets," Iggy says, eyes sparkling.

_WEAPONS. I got weapons._ I peel the tape off the box, and open it, to reveal a tracking device, a handgun, and a bulletproof vest.I also got $10 000 in cash. _YES . _Next to the money is a note.

_Money to be used on things mission related._

Aww...

_Such as clothing, housing, dates etc._

_DATES?!_

_Dylan's POV_

_First day of school. OK. Dyl, you can do this. Just walk in with that dazzling smile of yours. Breathe. _I walk into Westfield high, the high school Max just enrolled in for grade 12. _Here I go again... literally, I already graduated last year. Second first day of senior year._

I walk into Westfield High with my new backpack slung over one shoulder, the "**in" **way. I walk through the crowded hallways and I immediately notice that a small pathway is being made for me. Just like old times. I walk a few more steps before I realize I don't even know where I'm going. I stop next to a boy dressed in all black.

I turn to him and ask, "Hi, um excuse me, do you know where the main office is?"

"No, I'm new here." the boy says bluntly.

"I'm Dylan, do you want to go look for it together?"

"Sure, I'm Fang, nice to meet you," Fang answers politely.

"Fang... cool name."

He nods with a short, "Thanks."

The two of us wander around a bit and out of the corner of my eye I spot a sign that says 'Office.' I look towards Fang to point it out but I see that he's already seen it.. _Hmm.. observant. _I am slightly surprised. Usually I'm the first to notice things, _spy duh!_

_Max's POV_

_First day of senior year... here I come. _I walk through the bustling hallways towards the main office. When I walk in, I see a mysterious boy walk out with a jock-looking guy. The mysterious guy is wearing all black, which makes him look sorta emo. But sorta not, _does that make sense? NAW, you probably think I'm crazy. _The other guy looks like a model, like the sort of guy who would be on an abercrombie magazine. They're both extremely hot. Wait, I never said that. I walk up to the receptionist to grab my schedule, even though I already know all my courses... they're all with Fang. I look at my schedule. PE, Math, Science, History... _URGH, this will be a long day._

First class: PE, with Fang. _OK, you can do this, you're Max the invincible. Anyways, you're a spy, if you fail PE then that's just sad. _I push past the gym doors in my freshly pressed gym stirp. I walk in to see a basketball hoop with a couple kids shooting baskets. I immediately grab a ball and begin to dribble.

"Hey you, whatcha think you're doing?" a muscled kid asks me.

"Umm, playing basketball," I say with my best duh face.

"I can see that, however this court is for guys on the basketball team," the boy says, smirking in my direction.

I can't resist that challenge."What about girls?"

"Oh, there aren't any girls allowed on the team," he says giving me a once over.

_Weirdo boy say what now?_ "Wait... no girls?"

"Yup, it's been an all boys team forever."

"Wait, no girls on the team, or no girls _ALLOWED_ on the team?" I smirk.

"Umm," he stutters, "well, no girls have ever been strong enough for the team..."

"Well, then. I guess I'll change that," I say a bit snootily.

The jerk actually rolls his eyes. "Fine. Show us what you've got,"

I dribble across the gym while doing 5 crossovers, in under 5 seconds.

"Pretty good... for a girl," he yawns.

_Mmmhhmm, sure. That's not even my best._

I stand 6 feet away from the 3 point line and make a shot with my left hand. _SCORE._

"You left handed?" he asks.

I smile. "Nope, I'm a righty."

"Woah, nice! Okay, let's see what coach thinks," he says, before walking away.

"Okay class," a nearing middle-aged woman calls, "let's get started."

"Hi class, my name is Ms. Morre, and I'm going to be your phys ed teacher this year. This term, our main focuses are going to be basketball, cross country and field hockey. Tryouts are going to be held tomorrow after school so you have 24 hours to get ready for whatever sport you want to participate in. Right, today I want you to practice your shots or go outside and run laps. Your choice. Now for attendance," Ms. Morre drones on.

"Adam?"  
"Here."  
"Cameron?"  
"Here."  
"Dylan?"  
"Here."

OoOoO, that was Mr. Fantabulous. I guess he has a name, Dylan.

"Jake?"  
"Here."  
"Um, Fang?"

"Here." I turn my head towards the voice. It's the boy I saw at the office.

"Nice name, bro," some kid yells out and a few of his friends crack up.

"Thanks," Fang responds coolly.

_So that's Fang, Mr. mystery guy... _

**A/N: Next chapter will include... NUDGE! YAY. Which POV's do you like? We're going to be doing Max the most, Fang the second most and Dylan the third most. We might include other peeps but these are the main people... SO WATDYA THINK? R&R. :)**

**Anyways, so today I ate a hot dog and who knows what my parents put in there but it tasted SO GOOD. -C**

**Bye. -Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. Okay I'll keep this short. Bye. -Michelle **  
**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING Michelle? I have to give them ma story of the day. _****Today I will introduce a new word to your little minds. :P SHIPOOPITA. Yup, didn't see that coming did ya? HEHE. OK, I'm done. That was ma story/word of the day. -Ashley**

**Disclaimer: Do we look like James Patterson to you? Huh? HUH? Oh, well I guess all you can only see a screen (HAHA IN YO FACE THE POWERS OF THE INTERNET!) but I assure you, we don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. -michelle**  
**HEHEHE, JP. AHAHAHAH! I crack myself up, like and EGG. AHAHA. -Ashley**

**Max**

First day of torture *cough* school is over. PHEW. I head home to my apartment before I hear footsteps pounding behind me.

"Max!"

Ooo, there goes my eardrums. I turn my head around to see a blur of girly frill before someone tackles me.

"OMG Max! It's been, like, forever since I've seen you! Not 'forever forever' like Edward Cullen forever 'cause I know we just saw each other in History. But still, that was a whole two periods ago! Hey! Did you actually brush your hair today? It looks really nice! I think I'm missing my pink hair brush that always reminds me of flamingos because it's so pink. Flamingos are so cool, don't ya think? They can stand on one leg for so long! Whenever I do that I always lose my balance and fall over. But you'd catch me, right Max? I mean, that's what friends are for. Catching other friends when their being flamingos but fall to their deaths because they can never be as highly skilled at one-leggedness as flamingoes can. And-"

I slap a hand over her excessively active yapper, "Hi Nudge."

"HHHEEEYY MAXXXX, " she screams over my hand.

"Hi," I say, slightly disappointed, and remove my hand. Nudge hasn't changed...

"So wassup girl? Are you using moisturizer, because your skin feels soft, like silk. Like PURPLE silk. "

"Nudge, you know me," I say and start to walk again, "I don't moisturize."

"Hehe, I know." Nudge follows, scrambling in front of me then waiting for me to catch up, then doing it all over again.

"So..." I stutter out, "I sort of got my first mission like... really early."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW? I can't believe you didn't tell me, after all I'm your SDSBFFLEANWECBU. "

"Um, what?" I ask and trudge up the steps to my apartment.

"YOUR SUPER DUPER SPY BEST FRIEND FOR LIKE EVER AND NOTHING WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US," she says, all in one breath.

I smirk, "Mmmhhmmm, sure."

"BUT IT's TRUE!" she says, jumping up and down.

"Nudge, remind me how you passed your quiet and stealth test during training?"

"Well, ya see, it was really hard and I almost burst but then I kept my trap shut so that I could move in and be BFF's with you," she says, jumping around like a 5 year old. "OK, so give me the deets on this mission..."

I push open the door and throw my keys and bag on the table. Nudge and I head automatically to my bedroom. "Well," I reply and we flop onto my bed, "I'm not really supposed to tell..."

"C'mon, we're like SFSBF..." she says before I slam a pillow at her face.

"Okay, so I get to spy on this guy named Fang, and um, he's sort of- 'kay fine, REALLY- hot..."

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me? What is wrong with the world? Why does my best friend get to spy on a total hottie when I don't even have a stinkin' mission yet, the world is so wrong!" Nudge screams, for the world to hear, might I add.

"Nudge-"

"Wrong!"

I slam the pillow back onto her face.

After a whole lot of arguing, Nudge and I decide that we're going to head into the streets for dinner. Nudge's thinking sushi, but I'm thinking fast food. Yup, the two of us sure have different tastes. In the end we decide to do neither and just browse around the streets for food.

"We have to go to that new mall that just opened, it has this huge five star restaurant and they serve all kinds of good stuff. Crab, lobster, steak-" she squeals before I cover her mouth with my hand.

_MALL? Five star restaurant?_

"No way Nudge, you are losing it, anyways, it's out of our budget,"

"C'mon, please? Pretty pretty pretty please, with a humungo cherry on top with whip cream and gummy bears and chocolate sprinkles and Twizzlers and mini Reeses cups? C'mon Max! Their _mini! _You know you can't resist their snack-sized convenience!"she insists.

"URGH, fine!" I sigh.

"Yes! Love ya Max!," she smiles, the shortest sentence she's said all day.

In the end we decide to take the long route to this 'fancy shmancy restaurant,' and if we find something we both agree looks better on the way there then we'll go there instead... I hope we can agree on somewhere to eat before we get to this restaurant that's intent on emptying my wallet.

**Fang's POV**  
I spotted Max today, and I have to admit she's definitely fit enough to be an assassin. She was dribbling around the court in PE like she was an NBA star. And when she made a shot from 6 feet away from the three point line, I was amazed. I could barely do that! She was graceful, strong, and full of agility.

I slouch down into the leather couch. I'm at "home", or what I'll have to call my home for the next month. It's a two bedroom apartment in a pretty nice part of town with a bathroom, living room, and a small kitchen. Not too shabby. Looking around me, it doesn't look like much of a home at all. Bare walls, cardboard boxes stacked up everywhere, curtains pulled shut. I guess I'll have to start unpacking soon. I groan. "But that can wait until later," I think.

Dragging myself onto my feet I get myself to the kitchen, hoping the high-ups were thoughtful enough to stock me up on some snacks. An empty fridge mocks me from the corner. I sigh. _So much for that thought. I guess I'll be eating out today._

Tossing on my coat and grabbing my keys, I lock the door on my way out. It's way past dinner time and most cars are in less of the 'mow through pedestrians to get home' mode. I'll just wander for a bit. See what's around. I'm walking down the street towards the busier part of town when I see her.

She's walking backwards facing another girl, laughing and flailing her arms madly. The streetlamps are softly lighting her face. She looks so young and innocent. Nothing like an assassin. The girl beside her laughs as well and the both of them walk down the gravel sidewalk on the opposite side of the road from me. I watch them both as they turn around the corner of the block. Should I follow them? I shrug. _Why not?_ I tail the two girls as they stroll through the streets of _ (insert name of city of your choice) I shove my hands into my jacket pockets, stalker style. The duo continues to joke around. We're almost to the main streets now. It's almost 9 o'clock and shadows are everywhere in this deserted neighbourhood. Wow, these girls are either really fearless or really stupid. Right when I think that, a gang of hooded figures lumbers out of an alley and blocks Max and the other girl's path. I quickly step back into the shadows. I quickly inch towards them. From the frustration on the arrogant guy's face, it looks like Max is giving them a piece of her mind. Great.

**Max's POV**

"Excuse us," I say and glare at the dozen or so men in front of me and Nudge. We try to push past them but the dude who looks like the leader stands his ground.

"Hello, ladies, lovely night we're having. Where are y'all heading to?" the blond purs. "Care for some escorts?"

"Um, duh no," I snort back at him.

"What did you say sweetheart?" he asks fearlessly, his friends cornering us into the side of a building.

I smirk, "Oh look Nudge, our friend here is deaf too. What a shame."

I quickly count up how many attackers are behind Mr. Blondie. 14. _We can do this. Just 15 big muscley guys. C'mon Max, fight like the spy you know you are. _

"So guys, how should have some fun with these ladies?" Blondie asks.

"Beat em up," one guy shouts from the back.

"Put em in the trash," another yells.

"Or, you could let us go and never see us again," I suggest.

"No way, do we look stupid to you?" Mr. Blonde leader snarls.

"Oh, honey, do you really need an answer?"

"C'mon guys, let's show these girls who's boss." he answers hautly.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya," I roll my eyes.

Blondie approaches us fist held up. I instinctively raise my arm to block the punch first but surprisingly, none comes. A tall figure dressed in all black is standing in front of me with the man's fist in his hand. Faster than I can calculate he twists the dude's arm at an extremely awkward angle and punches him straight in the head. Our attacker crumples to the floor. The man who just kicked his butt has his back to us and is just standing there, calm and composed. _Wow. Who is this dude_? Everything is quiet for a moment until Mr. Tall-dark-and-mysterious here decides to break the silence.

"Who's next?" he asks smoothly.

The mob of dumb-butts look from their fallen leader then back at him in shock. They finally seem to process the question and all rush at the man at once. Nudge is by my side, as frozen in surprise as I am. Tall-and-dark doesn't seem intimidated that he's extremely outnumbered, 14 to 1. It seems like he's actually having fun, from the way he's cocking his head and cracking his knuckles like a cartoon character. When the first of the men gets close enough to him he lets loose three powerful jabs in perfect succession and his opponent drops like a stone. He whizzes around and around, pivoting on his feet and his fists are a flurry of uppercuts and hooks. Another roundhouse kick to a man's ribs and he's successfully got 5 of them whimpering at his feet, including Blondie. All of them are at least double his size. _Pretty impressive I must say, but why let him have all of the fun?_

I grin and charge at the first thug I see. One crack of a broken nose and another crack of some broken ribs later I'm onto the next jerk.  
I take a worried glance to my right to see Nudge kicking a man where the sun don't shine. _Oh right, ma bad. I forgot my freind could also kick butt._ Nudge and I stand back to back and beat up our attackers like beating-up machines. But being the angels we are, we make sure none of their vital organs are ripped out. _Why are we so kind? WHY?_

From the corner of my eye I see the Mr. Tall-and-dark taking down thug after thug. He seems so at ease, like this is an everyday thing. It's beautiful, really. _EWWWWWW... where'd that come from? Max Ride is most definitely NOT a mushy, poetic kind of gal. _Anyways, I, uh, _respect_, his amazing skills at fighting. At that moment, he turns around and performs a perfectly executed butterfly kick and I catch a glimpse of his face. Oh great. My oh so cliche knight in shining armour just has to be Fang.

**A/N: Hehe so cliche but with Max and Nudge kicking butt too! So what did you guys think? Thanks for reviewing :) BTW, we're going to put an itsy bitsy sorta summary of the chapter ahead in the A/N at the end of every chapter so read this! **

**The next chapter will include Max, Fang, Nudge, and Dylan. Max and Fang "officially meet" for the first time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, YUPS, you guessed it, another chapter is going up. Today instead of a story I will leave you with a truly inspirational quote, "Always be yourself, unless you can be a unicorn, then always be a unicorn," - Ashley. **  
**Wow ashley taking quotes from instagram :P -Michelle**  
**I know, I'm awesome. :P -Ashley**

**RR (Review Replies): So we're going to be answering a few reviews at this time... so read this part.**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: We have chosen some of the romance pairings however we also want the readers to help us. Feel free to tell us who you think should end up with who. C, Michelle, and I have an idea already but feel free to help us! P.S. The three of us feel VERY STRONGLY about FAX. :P**

**Wolf and MR lover: YES. Max must kick butt along with Fang or the story is not complete. :)**

**Disclaimer: You guys may be surprised but... *sniffle sniffle* James Patterson does not know we exist... *tear tear* therefore he didn't give us permission to own his characters. So... we don't *weep* own Maximum Ride *weep* or any of its characters. *WEEP***

Max

Rule #1 in spy school, be cool.

"Woah." I mentally facepalm myself. _Real smooth, Max. _"I mean, uh, that was amazing what you did."

"Thanks. My name is Fang. You know, you weren't so bad yourself..." he says.

"Thanks, I'm Max, and nice to meet you Fang," I say softly.

"OMG like you totally kicked some squishy butt out there 'cause all of them mega jerkwads dropped to the floor like 'plop, plop, plop, plop' and that was super cool. Hehe plop sounds funny. PLOP PLOP PLOP. Hmmm that would make someone who has to pee just wet their pants. Oh, do you have to go pee? If you do then I'm sorry for making you wet your pants. Ooo nice jeans! Where'd you buy them? Oh, I'm Nudge by the way!" Nudge finishes, completely ruining the moment.

"No problem, that is a funny word, I don't have to go pee, I don't know where I bought them, and hi Nudge, I'm Fang," he says politely.

...That's pretty impressive. Usually no one can even keep up with Nudge's motor mouth, let alone listen to her blab.

"So, do you guys want to grab something to eat? I haven't had dinner yet," Fang asks us.

"Sure, why not?" I say sweetly, _hhmm, this might help out with the mission._

"OoOoOo, there's this place that supposedly serves really good cheesecake. And it has all these cute berries surrounding it. The sauce is supposed to be really gooey and sour... but sweet at the same time. So sorta like sweet and sour, I think it's part of a 5 star restaurant and-" Nudge rambles on, before Fang interrupts.

"Hhhmmm, that sounds good, but I was thinking about something a bit lower key..." Fang says.

_My thoughts EXACTLY... except with a bit more cursing involved._

"Why don't we walk around and look for a diner or something?" I suggest.

"Mkkaayy," Nudge says happily skipping on the spot.

"OK, that works," Fang answers.

The three of us head out of the dark alley in search of food. At first it's awkward. And I mean REALLY awkward. With Nudge and I walking silently in front and Fang trudging behind us. And then we switch up with Fang leading the way and Nudge and I being followers. Eventually though, the silence is broken by my awkwardness.

"Soo..."

"Soooo..." Fang repeats.

"SOOOOO," Nudge declares... rather loudly.

"Uh, you go to our school don't you? You're the new kid, right?"

Fang nods and says, "Yeah." Wow, this kid is like a second Nudge. NOT.

"Do you guys want to go to that diner?" I ask pointing to a random diner around the corner.

"Sure," Fang replies.

The three of us walk towards the diner with our mouths watering.  
When we arrive we peer in to see one booth left. _YES! _We enter and a hug warm air rushes at us.

"How may I help you darlings?" an elderly waitress asks.

"A table for three please," Fang says with a small smile. Holy! He should smile more often...

"Sure thing. Right this way," the waitress motions.

The three of us follow the elderly waitress as she approaches a booth. Fang sits on one side, and Nudge sits on the other. _HHMMM, which side should I sit on? URGH, no brainer... sit with your best friend._ I sit myself down next to Nudge and grab the menu off the polished table.

_HHMMM, burgers, fries, pasta... so much to choose..._

**Fangs POV**

When we're all comfy in our seats the waitress comes to take our order.

"What would you dears like to order?"

"Hmm, I'll have a giant strawberry smoothie with loads of whip cream... and could you put some extra strawberry sauce on the top too? And I want a clam chowder with an extra pack of crackers so I can dip them in my soup. Because I like eating soggy crackers even though that sounds weird. But it actually tastes really good! And for dessert I want a banana split with extra ice cream... and extra syrup, and... extra EVERYTHING," Nudge says cheerily.

"OK," the waitress replies, slightly overwhelmed.

Max scans the menu one last time. "May I please have 2 large cokes, a cheeseburger, and some fries?"

_Woah, these girls sure can eat a lot, almost as much as me..._

"Sure honey," the waitress replies, furiously scribbling down notes.

I wait for her to finish Max's order and get her bearings before I ask, "Can I get a large sprite, a chocolate waffle with whipped cream, a large hamburger combo with additional fries, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup?"

"Alright dearies, your food will be ready momentarily," our waitress says shaking her head and smiling softly. She scurries off to get our orders ready.

"So where did you learn all those kick butt moves?" Nudge asks.

"Well, when I was younger my parents died and so for a while I had to fend for myself," I answer softly.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Max says quietly.

The three of us sit in silence for a while until , who would have guessed, Nudge breaks the silence.

"So, umm, Fang, why did you move to our blink-of-an eye school?"

"I don't know. For a fresh start, I guess." I answer

Max nods knowingly, staring at me straight in the eyes. _Ahhh, what pretty eyes. They sparkle like the moonlight on a... FANG STOP. What are you doing? Max is your mission assignment NOT your girlfriend. SNAP OUT OF IT DUDE! _

"A fresh start, hhmm, I'd want one of those," Max says, letting her gaze fall to the table top.

_What did she mean by that? She didn't enjoy the life of an assassin? Well, I surely wouldn't. I wasn't exactly comfortable with killing yet..._

"Me too! Because sometimes I wish I were a rock star! I mean wouldn't that be cool? You get to tour the world and hand out lollipops. AND you get to meet famous people. WEEHEE, that would be so fun! And you get to be on TV!" Nudge exclaims, glee written all over her face.

Geez, has the girl been living on sugar pops?

**Dylans POV**

Mission 'spy on Max-the-assassin' commences today.

I followed Max along the graveled sidewalk to her home. STALKER STYLE. I went on the left sidewalk, then I went on her side of the sidewalk and then I did a COSTUME CHANGE. Yup, I'm just that cool. When I get back from my oh-so-important-change I see another girl with Max. Her hair is a dark brown, her skin is a dark mocha shade, and her eyes are gleaming with excitement. _Interesting... Max's friend..._After 10 blocks of intense stalking we make it to Max's apartment. The two girls walk into Max's apartment and a few minutes later, they walk out. I immediately hide behind a bush using my super fast spy reflexes.

"We have to go to that new mall that just opened, it has this huge five star restaurant and they serve all kinds of good stuff. Crab, lobster, steak-" the mocha skinned girl squeals before Max covers her blabber mouth.

"No way Nudge, you are losing it, anyways, it's out of our budget,"

_OoOoO, so mocha skinned girl has a name, Nudge. Okay, they're going out to eat. Then I begin phase one of my mission. Bug Max's house._

I walk up the stairs to the sixth floor, Max's apartment. Apartment 603. I place my special fingerprint-proof gloves on and carefully take out my lock picking kit. I swiftly unlock the door and creep in. _Not too bad of a place. _To my left is a mirror/closet with sneakers lining the floor... _hmm, no heels? _To my right is a standard kitchen and in front of me is a kitchen table filled with papers. I take a few steps forward examining my surrounding, Hmmm, this girl is sure interesting, not too, um... girly? I turn to my left to see two rooms One of the rooms is… well PINK. The pillows, the blankets, the shelves, the bed... even the walls and carpet are pink. _Oh ya, this is definitely Max's room. That was sarcastic by the way. _So, this is Nudge's room... interesting. _I wonder why Nudge and her are such good friends I mean they're both sort of... opposites_. I peer around the corner to see a bathroom, again all pink. _Yup, this is so Nudge._ I walk out of the pink-room-of-terror and enter the other room. Now this is so Max. The walls are all black and the carpet is all white. _Hmm, nice contrast. _The bed sheet and pillows are all white and so is her bathroom.

_Now, to decide where to plant these bugs..._

I peer into my gadgets bag to examine what I have to work with. I have 4 mini camera bugs , sleeping gas, and a grenade. _Hmmm, not bad. _I peer around Max and Nudge's apartment and choose where to place the four bugs. I place one of the bugs under Max's bed in the crook of the bed frame, the other bug I place in her sofa, my third bug is placed on the side of her fridge,the last listening/camera device I place in Nudge's closet. _Hmm, I think that's good enough... My work here is done. _I smirk and stroll through the rooms back to the front door. That took less time than I thought. This mission will be a breeze.

**A/N: BOOP DIDDLEY BOOP. :) In the near future, something really INTERESTING will be happening in our story. :) Maybe something like *cough* kidnapping *cough* -Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Today Imma tell you about what I did yesterday. OK, so basically I went to school all day and then after I went to... a DANCE. Now, you guys don't really know me but I NEVER dance. Because I'm awkward and uncoordinated. :P But I danced yesterday. And I was like WEEHEEE, because I had never tried to dance at a dance before. So like YAH. That was ma story of the day. Oh ya, listen to the song inner ninja, it's good. -Ashley**

**Aha so I also went to the dance, fun stuff right? Yeah. mountain dew ftw. -C**

**Disclaimer: Why do people have disclaimers anyways? Isn't it obvious that I'm NOT James Patterson and that I don't own Maximum Ride? If I were James, I wouldn't be writing on fan fic, I would be galloping around like a unicorn/narwhal writing books! Fan fiction makes no sense...-Ashley**

Max's POV

We were eating, no, let me rephrase that. THEY were eating and I was inhaling my food. It's just that I was SO HUNGRY. I'm a growing girl everybody!

I had already eaten all my food before I decided to order a poutine. When I ordered, Fang stared at me like I was an alien or something. Had he never seen a girl eat before?

The three of us ate in silence before the bill came. $54.90

_WOAH, the three of us sure eat a lot._

After paying, we headed out of the cozy diner into the chilly streets.

"Nice meeting you guys, maybe we could hang at school or somethin?" Fang spoke quietly.

"oOoOoooo, I would love too! I just moved schools with Max and we're looking for new friends!" Nudge claims excitedly.

"Um, we are?" I ask.

"YUH-HUH, you need FRIENDS Max." Nudge screams, instantly embarrassing me.

I blush a bright scarlet before Fang lightens the mood.

"So, see you at school then..." he says politely before waving and walking away.

When Fang is out of hearing distance Nudge blabbers on, "oOoOo, HOTTIE, OMG, maybe he likes me. OoOo, maybe he likes you. YAH. I think he likes you. Maybe we should be friends, wouldn't that be great? We could be BESTIES. OoOoO, I can see it now, the three of us, ruling the world... and licking lollipops! "

"Um, Nudge?" I ask questionly.

"What?" she screams excitedly.

"That was Fang."

"I know Max. His name is Fang," Nudge replies with a duh voice.

"He's my mission," I say quietly.

"WHO SAY WHAT NOW, that was _THE FANG?!"_

Two hours later, Nudge still hasn't processed it.

"LIKE OH-MA-GOLLIE! That was THE Fang" *fan girl scream*

"Yes, Nudge," I reply drowsily.

It's already 12:23 and we had school tomorrow. Yet, Nudge decides to camp out in my room and continue questioning me.

"You were right when you said he was cute, I mean MAJOR HOTTIE ALERT," she whisper-yells.

"MMhhhmmm, I never lie," I say, eyes closed.

"You are such a lucky ducky you know that?" Nudge asks while jumping on my bed.

"Nudge, can you please get off me?" I ask politely.

"Mhhm, sure," she replies sweetly as she sits cross legged on my carpet.

"Anyways, what are you gonna wear tomorrow?" she asks me.

"I dunno, haven't thought that far ahead..." I groggily reply.

"I can help you!" she squeals before turning on the lights and blinding me.

"ARRGHH, " I yell, before covering myself with blankets.

"Nudge, can you get out of my room?" no more nice Max.

"But WHHYY?" she whines.

"Because it's past midnight and I need to sleep," I reply diplomatically.

"NO, I refuse, you obviously need fashion advice," she replies while pouting like a 5 year old.

"Nudge. OUT!" I say sternly.

"NO," she says.

_AARRGGHH, Nudge can be so annoying sometimes. Maybe I should tie her up and teach her a lesson..._

I manually shove her out the door and slam the door behind her, Keep in mind that she's a spy and she was tackling me on the way out.

I crawl back into my warm cozy bed for a long rest when I hear a BBRRRR sound. _HUH?_

I peer out of my bedroom door to see Nudge making a smoothie with our high-power blender.

"Nudge, turn that thing off... NOW," I yell.

"NO," she smirks at me.

"Ok, well, you asked for it," I reply grouchily.

"WHATDYA mean?" she asks, confused.

"Nothing..." I reply with a complete change of attitude.

I briskly walk into my room and reach into my weapons bag. I grab the sleeping vile and hide it in my pocket. I head back out to the kitchen where I see Nudge pouring her smoothie into a glass.

"Yo Nudge, could you pour me a glass?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure!" she replies, turning around to grab a glass.

I swiftly pour the contents of the vile into her glass and watch as she pours me a glass of smoothie.

"Thanks," I reply sneakily.

Nudge sips her smoothie before the sleeping liquid works it's magic.

"Hey... MAAX, dooess thhis tasste funnny to yyyyyyyou," she stutters.

"Nope, it tastes just fine," I reply.

"Max... did you dddddddo ssommeething?" Nudge asks.

"Yup," I answer evilly.

Nudge passes out into my arms and I lead her towards her closet.

I gently lie her down onto the plush carpet before heading to my room and finally getting some sleep.

And this is why you never annoy a spy.

Dylans POV

I head home from the White Spot down the block and a feel my iPhone buzz in my pocket. I check the screen.

_VidCam 1 notification._

_Hmmm, that's weird, I only get pending notifications if something urgent is happening..._

I click my iPhone to be transported to my cameras point of view. What I see shocks me. In front of me is Nudge, Max's supposed best friend. Nudge is sprawled out across her closet floor, obviously under the influence of drugs.

_WHAT? Why would Max drug her best friend?_

And then it hits me because I'm just that smart.

_Max is an assassin._

Max's POV

_I hope I made the right decision... ya know, drugging my best friend and all. But hey, that's was best friends do right? RIGHT?_

Dylan's POV

_AHHHH! *INTERNAL FREAK OUT* What am I supposed to do? Spy school doesn't teach you what to do if you see someone knocked out in an assassins home. Hmmm, OK, maybe they did but I probably slept through that class. Breathe, keep calm. Maybe you can get NUdge out. OK, Dylan, slow and steady. _

In the end, I decided that I would try and rescue Nudge from Max. I would sneak into their house in the middle of the night and hope that Max was a deep sleeper. Then again, she's an assassin. I just hoped the odds were in my favour. _Hmmm, maybe I could use the sleeping gas... maybe I won't even need it..._

It was 3:48 in the morning and I was dressed in all black. Yup, just like a ninja. I walked down the hallway of floor 6 and stood right outside Max's door. _Ok Dylan, you can do this, beat the assassin. _

I stealthily opened their door with my lock picking kit before I stepped in quietly. I glanced at Max's bedroom to see the door closed. Phew, that might block some of the sound. I quietly yawned to myself, _I mean give me a break. I've been worrying about this for the last few hours. AND IT"S THREE IN THE MORNING._ I cautiously tip-toed into Nudge's room where I opened her closet. _CREAK! _ARGH, oil your doors once in awhile would you?

I approached Nudge and gently felt her pulse. Hmm, still pretty slow. She would be out for awhile. I carried her over my back sack-of potato style and swiftly headed out the door. I closed the door quietly; when I exited the apartment I breathed a sigh of relief. AAHHH, freedom. I wiped the sweat off my damp forehead before continuing down the hallway. I climbed down the stairs and headed to my silver SUV parked in the parking lot. I carefully opened the doors and dumped Nudge in the passenger seat; fastening her seat belt securely. I internally gave myself a round-of-applause. I had snuck past an assassin!

I drove for about 15 minutes until I came upon my townhouse. I unlocked the door while carrying Nudge and dumped her on the bed in my guestroom. MISSION RESCUE-GIRL-FROM-ASSASSIN was a success! I exited the guest room and headed to my bedroom. But I didn't even make it there. I ended up falling asleep on my couch because hey, it's hard to rescue a girl and move past an assassin in one piece. But I did it. :)

Max's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! _ARGH, stupid alarm clock! _I glance at my clock to see 8:00 a.m. staring at me. I slam my hand onto the clock and drag myself out of bed.

"NUDGE GET UP," I yell from across the apartment,

But instead of the usual 'I'm curling my hair' or 'a girl needs her beauty sleep' I am greeted with silence. _Huh... weird... Maybe I knocked her out to long? _I grab the sleeping bottle from off my bedside table and read the instructions. _Full dose will put someone to sleep for 12 hours. Half dose will knock someone else out for 6. etc. _OH-OH. _I used most of the bottle... STUPID STUPID MAX_. Urgh, she won't be awake till the school day is half over. Maybe I should write her a note. I walk out of my room to grab a post-it note and pen from the counter.

_Dear Nudge,_

_I'm sorry I knocked you out. I thought it would only put you to sleep for like 4 hours. Not 12! I'm SUPER SORRY. (you know me, I NEVER apologize.) :) When you wake up, stay home and relax. The school day will be almost over._

_Max._

I fold the sticky note into a square before heading into the closet where I dumped Nudge. I peer into her closet to see

_NO ONE THERE._

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! :P Next chapter will be about the kidnapping... and basketball! -Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Well herro there! So, how are ya'll doing? I'm supposed to be doing Science homework now but I'm a REBEL. Ashley**

**Hey, I'm sorry if we're not updating as much as we'd/you'd like but we are busy with school and stuff. Our story will not be forgotten! We want to keep updating consistently instead of updating 3 times one week and none for the next month. Please understand that we are going to space out our updating. We may not update for awhile because we have been busy. BUt hey, more reviews might encourage us. :)**

**P.S. This chapter was 7-8 pages on google docs. :)**

**Disclaimer: 1)!$(L&!M31) Could ya read that? It was supposed to read the word disclaimed... **

**RR (review replies)**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! :)**

Max's POV

"NUDGE! Where are you?" I holler from her closet.

SILENCE.

"NUDGE?!" I yell again.

"GIRL, now is NOT the time to be playing hide-and-seek!" I say sarcastically.

NOTHING. ZIPPO. NADA.

I walk around my apartment smoothly when I see a speck of dirt in Nudge's closet. _WHAT? The Nudge I know is a neat freak..._

_Ok. No Nudge. Where could she be? She should be drugged now; she couldn't have left... hhhhmmmm. _

_The only thing I can think up is kidnapped or eaten by a bear. Ya, I'm gonna go with kidnapped._

Me, being the bestest friend in the world, decide to skip school to save Nudge. But the thing is, I have no clue where Nudge is. So in the end, I decide to look around the apartment for anything slightly suspicious. Honestly, it's a pretty hard job since our apartment looks EXACTLY THE SAME. I decide to start in her closet since it's where I last saw Nudge. I flip through Nudge's extensive closet to see no change. Well, there's a new bag of clothes, but basically the same things. I walk around the apartment feeling like a helpless puppy. After 45 minutes of searching I can't take it anymore. I sprint to my bedroom and flop on my bed while punching my pillow at the same time.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! WHERE ARE YOU NUDGE?" I scream into my pillow before whacking at my bed again.

_PLOP_. HUH?

_What was that sound? I swear I heard something..._

I jump on my bed again to see if I can replicate that same sound.

NOTHING.

I _wonder what that was... _I peer under my bed to see a black speck. I carefully crawl under and pull out a little black device. I wiggle it around in my hand before the answer hits me. _THIS IS A BUG. A CAMERA. A LISTENING DEVICE._

_Who would plant a bug in my apartment?_

Fang's POV

When I arrived at school today, Max wasn't there. I guess this shouldn't be surprising to me, after all she does have that rebel attitude. _Ok, guys, let's keep this a secret between you and me but, I was sorta disappointed. I really like *AHEM* admire Max's skills during PE. And she's really good at kicking butt. After what happened yesterday, I thought we could be friends..._

First class of the day: PE.

I walk over to the gym in my PE uniform, just as Ms. Morre is doing attendance.

"Fang?" she asks boredly.

"Here," I reply in a monotone voice.

"Alright class, today you can try out for your sport. We're going to be having an A team and a B team.

Both will be going to competitions but the A team is a lot harder and more competitive. I'm going to start with the people who are more interested in basketball. Raise your hand please."

I raise my hand high in the air along with other students.

"OK, come up to the hoop and show me what you've got," she says, while dismissing the other students to the benches.

Me and about 20 other boys approach the hoops and balls.

"Please show me 4-5 shots. One from the top of the key, one from the top left corner, top right, one layup and an optional trickshot." Ms. Morre asks.

The first boy makes 2/4 shots. He attempts to make a shot from the three point line for his trick shot, but misses by like a mile. The next few boys are equally as horrible. When it's my turn, I take a deep breathe and square myself to the hoop.

BOINK

PLONK

PLOINK

POW

_Score._

"Would you like to show us a trickshot?" Ms. Morre asks, highly impressed.

"Um, sure."

_I wish Max were here to see my killer shot._

I approach the three point line and square myself to the hoop. But at last minute I turn around so that my back faces the hoop. I take 10 steps away from the three-point line so that the shot is nearly impossible for any shooter. I glance back one last time before executing a perfect shot... BACKWARDS! _YES!_

I turn my head slightly to see everyone, on the court and on the benches, with their mouths hanging wide open. _Well this is awkward..._

"Good job, Fang!" Ms. Morre says kindly after the initial shock.

"Thanks," I reply.

After 10 more minutes of shooting and dribbling Ms. Morre has made her final decision.

"Alright, anyone else want to try?" she asks.

I slowly raise my hand until Ms. Morre notices me.

"Yes, Fang?"

"I'm pretty sure my friend Max wants to sign up," I say firmly.

Ms. Morre shrugs, "Oh, well where is Max?"

"Um, sick, I think," I say slowly.

"Well, tell him to come to me when he's feeling better." She turns to the rest of the class. "Results will be posted soon," she exclaims.

I walk out of the gym, not bothering to correct Ms. Morre. Max is a girl! She'll surely amaze Ms. Morre with her incredible basketball skills. I would like to see the look on Ms. Morre's face when she sees Max on the court!

Nudge's POV

I wake up to an unfamiliar room, with sunlight streaming in my eyes. I shake the gray blanket off my body and adjust my eyes to the digital clock beside me. 10:42. My first thought: _I'M KIDNAPPED... or in a really realistic dream... Yea, I'm gonna go with kidnapped..._

I try to recall the events of last night. But when I try to think, my head throbs. All I remember is Max putting something in my smoothie because she was so annoyed by me... what happened after that? Max is my bestie, she wouldn't want to kidnap me. HEY, maybe this is just a prank... _nah, Max is too lazy to prank me_.

I can tell by my surroundings that I'm in a furnished bedroom. To my right is a bedside table and lamp, to my left a small closet. In front of me is a 2 person sofa and a door. _My kidnapper sure is generous._

Afterall, my hands and feet aren't bounded and I don't have a black sack over my head.

I quietly jump out of bed, with my heart pounding. I quietly unplug the lamp next to me to use as a weapon if needed _(C'mon, I was just KIDNAPPED!) _I step across the hardwood flooring until I come across the door. _Ok, anything/anyone could be on the other side. OK, you can do this, you're a spy for crying out loud. The person on the other side is probably a nobody. PROBABLY._

I clutch the lamp like it's my lifeline and slowly turn the doorknob with caution. In front of me is a tall teenage boy who is lounging on the couch, deep in sleep; he looks to be around my age. His hair is dirty blonde and from my approximations he look about 6'2. In other words, this guy is SMOKIN'. Mr. Hottie is wearing all black. _OH MY GOD. Mr. Hotie is a NINJA. AAAHHHH, I've been kidnapped by a ninja. Ok, you can do this Nudge, just breathe, _I may be a girl, but I don't fall for his charms that easily, he's still a kidnapper. After all, I am a super fabulous spy! I carefully plan my next move. HMMMM, I could whack him on the head for all the troubles he's caused me... or I could just leave silently. I ponder both options in my mind; both have pros and cons.

In the end I decide to just sneak out; why risk it? I tiptoe quietly past the couch and look around for the door. 30 feet away from me is a door that looks to lead outside. I walk to the door carefully, grace in all of my steps. I'm 15 feet away from the door when the boy groans and rolls over. AAAAHHHH. *FREAK OUT* what should I do? He rolls over a bit and I continue my cautious journey to the door. 10 feet... 9 feet... 8 feet... 7 feet... 6 feet... 5 feet. And then, my luck runs out. His eyes open big and blue and he stares at me, slightly confused. A few seconds pass and his eyes widen... and so do mine. I recognize him... but I'm not sure from where... The boy gets up, stretches, and walks over to me while rubbing his eyes. I'm frozen in place.

"Hi," he says, before I pelt the lamp at his face.

**A/N: AHAHAHA. I like it when girls pelt stuff at dudes faces... Imma weirdo. Was that a cliffy or what? :P -Ashley**

**...have you ever pelted a something at a dude's face, Ashley? -michelle**

**Do pillows count? -Ashley**

**Next chapter will be all NUDGE. Sorry if there's not as much Fax... it'll be added later on. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: … Hi. So I've been thinking (Michelle 1: Good for you! Michelle 2: Why thank you.) Anyways, do any of you guys read this? I mean the author's notes. They are very important. I'M GONNA POP SOME . I WEAR YOUR GRANDPA'S CLOTHES. I LOOK INCREDIBLE! Well thanks for reading this! -Michelle**

**I AGREE WITH MICHELLE HERE. :) -Ashley**

**_Nudge's POV_**

Oh. My. Gosh. What did I just do?! Ugh, stupid instincts. Now I feel bad for knocking him out! Well, I guess it serves the creepy dude right, for kidnapping me from my own house! The creepy _hot _dude… Why couldn't my capturer be a bald middle-aged man? If he was then I'd have no problem with knocking the living daylights out of him and running for my life.

It all comes down to my internal hawt-o-meter. If this guy wasn't a perfect 10/10 on the scale and on the verge of breaking the HAWT-o-meter, then he'd be unconscious on the floor in an empty apartment. Instead, I've tied him to a table chair with some sheets and plopped a bag of frozen peas on his probably bruised head. I'm too nice sometimes. I mean, look at him! He's a living breathing Abercrombie model, and I would know. I shop at Abercrombie like everyday! Maybe if he wasn't my kidnapper I would ask him if he were a model...

I'm snooping through his apartment now. It's quite a nice place for a weirdo. It's very modern with a sleek flat screen hanging on one wall of the living room and a black leather sofa. There's a kitchen with a marble countertop, a small bathroom through one door, and a bedroom with another bathroom connected to it. I scan the bedroom quickly. Queen sized bed with blue sheets in the corner, closet in one wall, dirty clothes strewn everywhere, and a wooden desk with a huge computer system setup. _Score! This is where my true awesomeness comes in!_

I settle myself into the awesome navy spinny chair and turned the computer on. The monitor shows a page asking for a password. I smile. _Here we go._

I try some simpler passwords at first; like password, 1234, I am a kidnapper, I am hot etc. but decide to try some more complicated combinations when they don't work. Numbers and letters scroll through my head and I have the screen unlocked in fifty seconds flat. I had to give it to the guy though; it took me longer than it did for most people's computers. Suddenly, a notice pops onto the desktop.

ACCESS DENIED.

My jaw hits the floor. (B_ut not really, because that would really hurt. If you dented your jaw you probably couldn't eat, because it would have hurt your jaw, and the floor. Just a word of advice kids, don't let your jaw hit the floor.) Say what now?! That's impossible! Who is __he__for his computer to tell __me __that ACCESS WAS DENIED?! This dude is not only a total weirdo for kidnapping me, though he does have excellent kidnapping taste if I do say so myself, but he is also absolutely mental if he thinks that __he__can get away with his computer telling __me __that ACCESS WAS DENIED!_Scowling, I punch a lengthy string of codes into the keyboard.

ACCESS DENIED.

Arrrggghhhhh!

What kind of system does he have here? I try three more techniques but I just can't get through. _This is not happening! I'm supposed to be the computer genius! Like the queen bee. The emperor of the penguins! The beans of the burrito!_

A groan drags through the silence and breaks my mental ranting. I guess Sleeping Beauty's awake. I jump up and head to the living room, snatching the lamp from the desk, where I had left it. I creep towards my kidnapper with my makeshift weapon clutched tightly. His back is to me and the peas are lying on the floor next to his bound feet.

"Who are you?" he asks suddenly, before twisting his head to face me.

I freeze in in my place.

"I said," he repeats with real malice, "who are you?"

I take a deep breath then come around to face him. The boy's gorgeous eyes widen just a smidge in surprise then he relaxes.

"Um, I'm, bad, you don't want to mess with me," I stutter out.

"Yeah, real BAD," he says to me, his words drenched in sarcasm. And get this. The dude actually had the nerve to smirk!

That snapped me out of my stuttering. He's the one tied to a chair here.

"Yup," I confidently reply.

"You had some pretty good moves," he smirks, "you know, tying me up and all..."

_He thought my moves were good. HOT GUY LIKES MY MOVES. *squeal* Hot guy likes my amazing butt kicking moves! Whoop de doo!_

"Um, are you even listening to me?" he questions.

"Ya!" I snap back at him.

"Sure. So what's your name?" he asks while yawning.

"I'm Nudge, but I've always wanted the name Cassandra. because if you roll the r's then it sounds really cool. Like, just say Cassandra while rolling the r's it sounds so cool, what would you like to be named? But you can't take Cassandra because that's my name, heheh, never mind. Most guys don't like the name Cassandra as their name." I blabber on.

He stares at me with his mouth wide open.

_If Max were here she'd probably say " Close your mouth, wouldn't want to catch any flies," _

_. . ._

MAX.

"AAAHHHH!" I yell. He stares at me like I'm a maniac... I probably am...

"Woah girl, what's the problem?"

"Max is going to kill me!" I screech.

He looked at me sympathetically, "Yeah, she was."

_Oh no, oh no she'll probably freak out then skin me alive then skin this dude then we'll both just be ugly no-skin beings! No, no, no! I love my skin!_

Blondy looks at me with an odd look in his eyes. It almost looked like he cared about what happened to my skin. Oh. Wait.

"I remember now! You kidnapped me! Oh my gosh, oH mY gOsH, OH MY GOSH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream and dash off to the far wall, still gripping my lamp.

Silence. Then uncontrollable laughter echoes around the room. The dude's laughing his head off and actually tearing up. Oh gosh. That must be his evil diabolical laugh before he kills me by pulling off each limb by limb until there's only my elbow left because elbows are the coolest part of the body so he'll want to save that for last.

He finally dwindles to chuckling and gasping for air when he says, "I'm *GASP* the one *GASP* tied to a chair, here! *GaSp* Could *Gasp* I really do anything to you? *gasp*"

I stay still for a moment but then a thought pops into my mind. "Do not touch my elbow!"

My eyes are watering now, and tears are streaking down my face. "Don't touch it, don't touch it, don't touch it!"

"Woah girl, are you okay? Are you mentally stable?" he asks.

How dare he? Of course I'm 'mentally stable!' He's the one who's losing it. Kidnapping an innocent girl!

"You are an evil poopie!" I yell, one of the worst words I know.

He smirks at me before yanking at the bedsheets.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER," I scream, "Don't yank on that again!"

He chuckles softly before yanking again. Oh no the bedsheets are going loose... I guess my plan was doomed from the start, after all, he's really muscley...He yanks one more time before the bedsheets are free from his grasp.

"Don't take another step forward dude," I say,

"My names Dylan," he states, before taking another step forward, (what a rebel.)

And then, history repeats itself when I pelt a lamp at his face, again.

But instead of a surprised look, he ducks the lamp with ease. _I knew it He's a ninja! _By now, Dylan is 6 feet away from me.

"Woah, you got mad skills yo!" I say, before realizing he's a kidnapper.

"I know." he says arrogantly. He stretches his arms above his head with a yawn and scratches his head. "So, gurlie. Tell me-"

Before he can even blink, I throw a punch at his face. He ducks a second too slow and I can tell a bruise will form. But he quickly recovers and kicks my legs, leaving me on the floor.

"You're not an average kidnapper, you know that?"

He smirks down at me. "I know, I'm a _smoking_kidnapper."

"Just cause your hot doesn't mean I can't beat you up,. I scowl at him before rolling onto my feet and proceeding into a series of fast jabs and punches. He avoids most of my blows but I can tell he's going to have a whole lot of bruises tomorrow.

I attempt to kick him where "the sun don't shine" but he swiftly intercepts. _What a meanie. H_e does three hard jabs to my stomach with an annoyed but impressed look on his face. He probably thought I couldn't put up a fight. Humph. I collapse in a heap onto the floor.

I lay on the floor, absolutely still.

"Um, are you ok?" he asks quietly.

_Uh, duh no! You just punched me!_

He crouches down and leans over me.

_MWAAHAHAHAHA, he'll never see it coming. _

I lay still until he sighs and stands up. I hear him turn around and start to shuffle away. I jump up quietly and snap a powerful kick to the back of his head. He collapses on the floor, but this time, I check to make sure he's really unconscious. _You thought I was innocent didn't ya? Well, guess you were wrong. _

_Oh and BTW, you're a bad ninja. _I say to him in my head, while smirking, before turning on my heel and walking straight out the door.

**A/N: THE END. Max will be included in the next chappie though so don't worry. OH, I was wondering, how would you guys feel if we incorporated ourselves into the fan fic? :P -Ashley BTW, we're not going to be updating for awhile due to homework and stuff. We are busy gals! So sorry guys, but this story is NOT forgotten. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile guys, long time no update. :( We have been quite busy lately as the school year is ending with assignments and stuff. For those of you wondering when the "romance" part of our story is coming, I can honestly say that you'll have to wait. There will be romance... eventually. So keep reading! -Ashley**

**Please. -Michelle**

**What pairings do you like in Maximum Ride? Eggy, Niggy, Nylan, Elan? Oh YA, in the future. We are adding FAX. Keep in mind that the authors of this fan fic are youth so we aren't exactly great at writing stuff like all mushy... -Ashley**

**Disclaimer: EWEE EDISCLAIME EMAXIMUME ERIDEE EANDE EALLE ETHEE ECHARACTERSE! Could you read that? :P**

Max's POV

"Where have you been?!"

Nudge had just creeped back home a minute ago and right now I'm giving her "the lecture." The one which you give to your best friend when they've disappeared for half a day after you drugged them into a deep slumber. Yeah, I never had to give one of these before either.

Nudge cringes, "I-"

"Don't you talk back to me, missy!" Hey, I'm pretty good at this parenting thing.

"But-" she interrupts.

"I have been worried sick about you for the past morning! You should have stayed unconscious in your closet like a good friend, but nooo! You have to escape!" I lecture.

"I was kidnapped, Max."

"Oh." _AWKWARD..._

"Yeah, oh." Nudge states.

"Wait, what?!"

"After you knocked me out," Nudge glared at me, "I woke up in some house."

Awww. I wanted to yell at her some more. It's actually pretty fun, but oh well. I look her up and down, worried, and say, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" I ask softly.

The two us of head over to our plush sofa before we continue talking.

"Well, I woke up and I was all alone in this bedroom. I opened the door leading out and saw this guy. He was wearing all black. So obviously he is a ninja kidnapper. I sort of beat him up and left... so ya... because I'm like, you know, a spy!" she rambles.

My best friend was kidnapped by a ninja kidnapper?!

I am lost in thought when Nudge interrupts.

"I recognized him from somewhere," she says slowly.

_What? Last I checked, we don't know any ninja kidnappers..._

"OK, I'll tell you all I remember," Nudge closes her eyes, deep in thought, "The guy was pretty tall, about 6 feet or more, he had dirty blonde hair... I think, but don't quote me on that. He was well muscled and he had a slight tan," she says. Nudge opens her eyes with a smile. "He was hot!"

I roll my eyes. "Do you remember how you know him?" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry Max. But I feel like I've seen him before." Nudge muses. "I've got the address though."

"Really?"

She nods. Sometimes I forget that my sweet chatterbox bestie was trained to be a spy, just like me. I should give her more credit, it's just that she's so girly and innocent.

"Hmmm, okay. We can check the place out later." I say before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Max?"

"Yes, Nudge?" I ask turning around.

"Be careful, something weird is going on..."

Nudge's POV

_When under large amounts of stress:_

_-Let it out, don't bottle your feelings_

_-Relaxing activities_

_-Talk about it_

_-Sports_

Yes! That's it!

I put the "Guide to a Better Lifestyle" book down on the couch beside me and head over to Max's room.

"Yo Max, want to do something active? We haven't gone to the gym for a while." I suggest.

"What? You want to do sports? You know you sweat right?" Max fakes incredulity.

"Well, the book says we need to be active when we're under stress and... well... I was just kidnapped by a ninja kidnapper so that was pretty stressful..." I remark with a flip of my hair.

Max gives me a smile. "yeah, sure."

Dylan's POV

_Ohhhhhhhhhh..._

Everything is black. There's nothing but a painful throbbing in my head. I crack my eyes open to slivers. Sharp light slices into my skull.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh..._

I blink and examine my surroundings to see that I'm sprawled out onto my carpeted floor; there are blood stains covering the beige carpet.

I slowly lift my body up from the soft carpet and onto my leather sofa nearby.

_Ohhhhhhhh..._

I feel the top of my head again to feel a dab of moisture. I lift my finger away and see my hand coated in red. _blood. _I lift my aching arms up to see a big bruise forming on my forearm. _OUCH. _I stand up slowly and grab an ice pack from my refrigerator nearby. The blue ice pack feels like a burden on my hand which is fully scratched and bruised.

_What happened before I woke up?_

I try to recall what happened to me last night but my mind draws a blank.

All I remember was a... dark room... late night... girl... quiet... _shhhh._

My mind is a blurry haze of clouded memories.

_C'mon Dylan, you're a spy! Think straight!_

I don't remember... anything after yesterday's afternoon. Whatever happened must have been important though. I feel the back of my head again. _Ouch. _

I try to recall what I learned from spy school. _You can possibly lose your memory from a injury to the back of your head. There is about a 50% chance that you will lose your memory temporarily however, effects may be permanent. _

_Uh-oh.._

_This definitely can't be good._

Max's POV

Nudge and I have finally left the apartment to go to the gym. It sort of took a while because Nudge insisted that we bring vitaminwater. Unfortunately we were all out So she demanded that we go to the grocery store down the block to get some. And that she had to change her whole outfit to the new clothes she bought at lululemon; and re-do her makeup. I told her that she's going to get sweaty and gross at the gym anyways, but that stubborn girl wouldn't listen! The whole affair took Nudge 40 minutes. *eye roll*

"C'mon Max, let's go, you're taking forever!" Nudge complains.

_What?! Says the girl who went on a hunt for vitamin water for like half an hour!_

"Yeah, sure, I'm the one taking forever," I remark.

"Glad we understand each other," she says while tightening her ponytail and taking one last glance in the mirror.

The two of us head out of our apartment building and walk towards the gym. The walk is only about 5-10 minutes so we have some time to talk.

"So how was school?" Nudge asks, attempting to start conversation.

"I skipped."

"How's life?" Nudge asks, randomly changing topics.

"Um, good," I pause, thinking. "Oh, did I tell you I found a camera bug under my bed today?"

"Really? And no you didn't tell me." Nudge replies, looking unfazed.

"Oh, well I did. We should do a bug sweep when we get home tonight."

"Okay, good idea," she responds as if we're talking about school instead of spy cameras.

We walk in silence for the next few moments until we come across my sanctuary, GEORGES GYM.

I step inside to have the air-conditioned air blast me in the face. _Ahhh, heaven._

I turn to Nudge. "Where do you want to hit first?"

Nudge opened her mouth but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hey Max," the voice says from behind me.

I swiftly twirl around to bump right into a guy's chest.

"Haven't you ever heard about personal space?" I snap at the weirdo that's standing a bit too close for my liking. Wait, I take that back. I blush when I see the face that's connected to the chest that I bumped into. Pause- did I just say that I blushed? Maximum Ride does not _blush._

The dude looks beside me and nods. "Hi Nudge."

"Hi Fang!" Nudge says, giving me a knowing look

His lips slowly twitch up into a smirk. Argh, he looks so hot when he smirks. WAIT WHAT? Did THE Maximum Ride just call Fang hot? What's up with me today?

I take a breath and take in that wonderful Fang smell. Ahhh, he smells like like soap and sunshine and something else. Something dark but sweet at the same time, sweet like rainbows. I can smell a hint of his cologne on his

black shirt. In other words, he smells really good.

I guess Fang can see my expression because he chuckles softly, before taking a step back. Fang looks at me oddly for a moment before he talks again.

"Hey Max," he repeats, the words rolling off his tongue.

I really don't understand how one guy can say two words so charmingly and give me butterflies inside.

I stare at him for a moment, lost in his perfect complexion. Fang grunts and make me realize I must have been staring for quite awhile. I immediately blush a bright crimson and tilt my head downwards.

"What a coincidence meeting you here," Fang says, starting conversation.

"Oh, well I work out sometimes," I reply..

"Oh, fancy I've never ran into you." Fang chuckles.

_Fancy? Who says fancy anymore?_

His laugh spills out all deep and throaty and... I have to admit... it sounds pretty cute.

The two of us look at each other awkwardly until Nudge bursts in and breaks the tension.

"Hey Max! They had the vitamin water in the vending machine, we didn't have to go to out and buy it!" she squeals.

THE TENSION HAS BROKEN.

"Oh um, that's great Nudge," I mumble out.

"Mmmhhmm, and they have more flavours here too!" she states.

"Ugh, then we went all the way to the store for nothing?!"

She giggles and says jokingly, "No.. we went there for vitamin water. Duh, Max."

I roll my eyes. From the corner of my eye I see Fang smirking at the two of us.

"Hey Fang! Want to work out with us?" she says. Her eyes darken for a moment and I can see that she has probably remembered a vital piece of information. _Fang is an __assassin__. _But almost as fast as the look comes, the look ends. She acts as though nothing ever happened. She gives him a sweet smile.

He kind of smiles back and looks at both of us. Kind of smile as in the usual twitch of mouth. In the short time I've known him, I've learned that this kid never truly smiles.

"Sure."

Great going Nudge. Yeah! Let's hit the treadmill with an assassin, a _murderer._

But then again, Fang doesn't act like an assassin.

**A/N: HEY HEY. In the next chapter we will be introducing 2 very "special" people. :) -Ashley**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK so first of all, I would just like to mention that we are not the most experienced with scenes that involve FAX. *WINK* *WINK* If ya know what I mean. We are still in the young early stages of life so please excuse our terrible mushy writing. :P -Ashley**

**Max gazes into the deep endlessness of his dark eyes. They are so deep and endlessy and dark. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FANGY-POO!" She screams.- Um yeah, that's totally our forte. Well, wish us luck and let's see how this goes... -Michelle**

**Also, we have made a goal (well mostly me but let's just say we :P LOL) that we are going to try our best to get 100 reviews somewhere between our 15-20th chapter. We would really appreciate it if you guys helped us out. so R&R and be kind souls to us. :) -Ashley**

**Disclaimer: URGH, we have to disclaim during every chapter? IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE... FOR US. BLAH BLAH BLAH DISLAIM DISCLAIM DISCLAIM. We don't own Maximum Ride.-Ashley**

Max's POV

*BEEP BEEP* I glance down at my iPhone to see a message. I click on my messages and see a message from a blocked number: Needed. -76582

I immediately recognize it as a message from the CIA.

Fang, Nudge, and I have been spending the past hour trying to beat each other and setting our treadmills to faster and faster speed.s. Right now, we're all running at insane speeds. None of us wanting to admit that we want to collapse and die in a hole, weeping and chopping off our aching legs and lungs. Yeah, we're not competitive at all.

I reluctantly turn down the levels on my treadmill until I'm walking then eventually come to a stop. I step off the machine and start heading towards the evening air with my phone.

"Hey, Max!" Fang calls after me with victory in his voice. "Where are you going? This too hard for you?"

"No," I grind out and turn back to face him, "I just got a really important text."

He nods slowly and smirks, "Yeah, right..." There was suspicion in his voice though. Fang wipes away the sweat rolling down the side of his face and flicks the hair out of his eyes before facing straight ahead again.

My temper flares and I'm about to rip his head off but think to myself, "It's not worth it Max, you'd just have to pay for the idiot's medical bills."

So instead, I just give him a glare strong enough to burn a hole through his back and exit the building. I pause outside the doorway and look around, to make sure no one is looking.

I text back the special coding to the anonymous number.

112344566123

Immediately I get 6 numbers texted back.

385244

Okay, got it. The numbers disappear off the screen almost as quickly as they appeared.

I step back inside George's gym and walk up to Nudge and Fang, who are still running.

'Um, guys, I have to go now, but you guys don't have to leave because of me so umm, bye!" I say awkwardly

"Bye! " Nudge yells. A few nearby runners look at us strangely because Nudge is trying to look at me behind her while still running, which makes her do some sort of chicken dance.. I'm sort of used to this kind of attention by now.

"Bye Max," Fang says over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at me.

I stride out of the air conditioned heaven and onto the streets. The day is come to a close and the sun has just finished setting. I glance at my phone and see 8:34pm blaring at me. My stomach growls loudly but I just ignore the outburst and hope that my stomach doesn't rumble in front of the high-ups. With a bounce in my step, I jog towards the address texted to me. 3852 44th Ave. I turn a corner and arrive at a small , brightly lit candy shop next to a closed flower shop.

*Ding ding*

The little bell hanging in the doorway signals my arrival. The walls are painted lively colours and the candy displayed all over the store made me weak in the knees and my mouth water.

"I'm sorry," a female voice chimes from behind the counter, "we're closed for the day." A motherly middle-aged woman pops up from behind the cash register and gives me a warm smile that makes her watery-blue eyes twinkle.

"Do you have limited edition M&Ms with the marshmallow and chocolate filling?" I ask, completely ignoring her comment.

"Pardon me?" the lady questions. "What candy was that again, dear?"

"The Smarties and Kit-Kat hybrid bars."

"Yes, we have those in stock."

"Canada."

"Bunny."

"Tree."

The woman gives me another smile, "Welcome Max." She bustles over to the window flipped the sign from "open" to "closed." and locks the door. "Well then, come in" she says.

She leads me through the door that reads "Employees only" and through another hidden door after she pushes aside a shelf of candy to reveal another passage way. We walk down a sterile white corridor.

"I never understood that silly code. I mean, we're located in a candy store but what do bunnies have to do with anything?" she chatters and rolls her eyes. "I swear the high-ups just want to make me look like an idiot."

I genuinely smile at the lady, who seems to be thinking the same thing as me.

We walk down a long hallway that seems to have no end, until we come across a door. In front of the door is a shiny plaque labeled JD. I take a breath and tighten my ponytail. Show time.

The moment I walk in, I hear a shrill voice shrieking in between fits of giggling. Two blondes are rolling around on the couch. A boy is in the middle of tickling the fluff out of a little girl, who looks no more than 10 years old. My jaw drops open before I can stop. I thought this would be a top secret meeting not a day care.

By now, the young blonde notices me. She turns her head slightly to the side before greeting me with a cheerful "Hi!"

"Um, hi," I chuckle.

The boy scrambles up to sit at the edge of the sofa and gives me a cheeky grin. "Wassup?"

I smile back. These kids were just too cute. Suddenly, I hear someone clear their throat. I whip around to face the lady who lead me here.

"Hello, agent Max. It's time for me to formally introduce myself. My name is Clara Waters and I am the head of the Juvenile Department of the CIA."

"Hello, agent Waters," I reply.

"Yes, hi Max," she says. "Gazzy, Angel, say hi,"

"But I already did!" the girl retorts.

"How about you Gazzy," Clara asks.

"Um, I said wassup. That counts," he mutters rather sarcastically.

_"Hmmm..."_ I think to myself. _"I like him. I will eat him last."_

Clara coughs. "No Gazzy, that does not count, you're going to be spending lots of time with Max so you better get use to being nice to her."

Huh? I'm going to be spending a lot of time with these... children? What?

"Um, excuse me Clara? What did you mean by that?" I question.

"Well Max, let me explain," she begins. Agent Waters sits herself down on the couch across from Gazzy and Angel before continuing.

"You may not be aware of this however you are a very," she pauses as if debating what to say, "in demand agent."

I slowly nod my head, pretending to understand.

She continues, "You're not only one of our best agents but also the youngest. This makes you very popular when it comes to selecting agents for missions."

Huh? I'm popular?! Well that's a first...Wait, you never heard that.

"And that's why we are putting you onto two missions at the same time... a very rare occurrence," she finishes.

What? Even James Bond only had one mission, the avengers had one mission... but I have two? Ha in your face iron man!_ Stop it Max! Stay on topic!_

"You are going to be legal guardian of these young children, Angel and Gazzy," she finishes.

I take that back. I am speechless. I'm sure I look like a dead fish as my mouth gapes open.

"Um... excuse me?"

"Ah, I know it's a difficult concept to understand. Most agents don't see reason in these assignments but we were sure you were the perfect candidate." she smiles at me.

I give her a fake smile before thinking this through... I'm adopting children.

I choke out, "Why?"

"Well, because these kids are just like you. Angel and Gazzy are the cream of the crop and we're very lucky having them join our juvenile division at the CIA," Agent Clara grins proudly.

In the background, I spot Angel and Gazzy smirking with their heads held high. They are obviously happy to be bathed in praise.

Great. I have to adopt two spoiled brats.

"Um, why is the CIA giving them to me?" I ask.

"Oh, well they will follow you around whilst you're performing your mission. They need to learn how to be a proper spy. Also, you will be responsible for giving them physical training so that they are fit spies," she smiles happily, "and then when they reach 16 they can become agents just like yourself, this is a great honor."

Sighing I ask the question which I probably already know the answer to, "Do I have any say in this?"

"Not really," Clara says cheerfully, "but I bet they won't be any trouble at all."

I glance over at the two little cherubs perched on the sofa. Their mouths stretch into mischievous grins. They might as well have devil horns. I cringe.

"Would it be possible if I were to just take them in? I don't think I'm ready to be the legal guardian of anything."

Clara ponders for a second and shrugs, "I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. I'll need you to fill out some paperwork you, but after that they'll be all yours!"

"Wonderful," I drawl.

I know it may seem like I'm overreacting and treating this innocent little kids as if they were the plague, but trust me on this: I am the world's worst person to leave a child with. Once, I made a baby cry, poop, then faint just by looking at him. It was a disaster. And those two kids, Angel and Gazzy, look like perfect little angels but I swear, they both have this twinkle in their eyes that just screams trouble. Kind of like what people say about my eyes... but that's not the point!

"Great! Angel, Gazzy, please go to the common area while Max and I sort out some paperwork."

Angel smiles and gives me a little wave good bye, "Bye Max!" She skips out through the door.

Gazzy follows suit and says, "Bye mom." Cackling, he exits as well.

Mom. Mom. Mom._ He called me mom._ I shudder at just the thought of it.

"So Max," Clara says while rummaging through the files on her desk, "I just need you to fill out these forms and everything will be settled." She hands me a few sheets of paper and a pen.

I quickly scan the pages and actually read the content. It basically states that I'm responsible for those two kids and I am their caretaker. If they get killed then I am the one responsible. Fan-freaky-tastic!

"Why exactly am I taking them in again?" I question. The CIA provides a home for all agents under 18.

"Well," agent Waters begins, "we want you to mentor them. We want you to teach them a bit more on how the agency works. They already know the basics but we want you, Max, to train them into high-performance agents just like you."

"Flattery doesn't cut it." I mutter under my breath.

"It'll be fine, Max. We're absolutely positive you'll be able to handle this mission. You're one of our best."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes but I can feel a hint of a blush heating my cheeks. I sign the papers with my head down.

"Good." Clara smiles sincerely. "Thank you Max."

I look up into her friendly eyes and smile back. Maybe this won't be so bad...

**A/N: YEAH. ANGEL AND GAZZY WOOT WOOT. It was about time we incorporated them into our fan fic. :) Also, right now I will be explaining our summer updating schedule so if you would tune your ears in here then we can explain it to you. We are actually pretty bad with consistent updating and we either update after a month or after a week. It's pretty inconsistent, unfortunately, we're actually sorta busy (and sorta lazy) so updating is going to be hard. But we will try our bests and update every week but it'll probably turn out to be every 2-3 weeks. Please don't give up on this story, it means the world to us. *wink wink* If you review we will TRY and update a bit faster. *Nudge Nudge* - LOL, Nudge from Max ride. Hehe. -Ashley and Michelle**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, so I know no one really cares, but nod and smile as you read this author's note and pretend you do. :P SO I decided that during this A/N I would talk a bit about me... since you have NO IDEA WHO I AM. I could be your neighbor, or I could be a hobo on the street using a computer at the library. HEHE. NAW. So here goes... Alright, so I'm currently OBSESSED (and I'm not kidding) with Demi Lovato, Cher Lloyd, and Avril Lavinge. I mean GIRL POWER. They all are really young (and completely GORGEOUS) and I just 3 them so much. I specifically love warrior by Demi, Oath and With ur love by Cher, and girlfriend and What the H*ell by Avril. YUP. They're fan-freaky-tastic. :D So yeah... maybe I'll tell you more about me later but you probably want to get to the story so here you go. -Ashley**

**If y'all could be kind souls and review then that would mean the world to us as we 3 you all! HEHE, if anyone has suggestions on how we can improve our fan fic**

**We'd be happy to take any ideas. So please message us or leave a helpful review.**

**-Ashley**

**Hi um so remember how we were like, "We'll update every 2-3 weeks blah blah!" Well, about that...it's been a month. Yes. I know. We're so sorry! But we were busy. I poo you not. (my new catch phrase) No excuses though. So sorry! -Michelle**

**I AM A PEANUT -C**

**Disclaimer: BUT WAIT. We are required to disclaim but MWAHAHAHA. What rebels. hehe. We're not disclaiming this chapter. We are so BADDD. I know guys we're just that swagggg. -Ashley**

**(btw Mr. Patterson, yeah ok fine MR is yours so please don't sue us or whatever your lawyers are plotting to do to rebels like us.) -Michelle**

Max's POV

"GAZZY! ANGEL! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!" I roar.

"Never! Mwahahahahaha!" their voices float through the playground.

_Ugh!_

I continue chasing the duo around the swings and monkey bars like a madwoman. We're now facing each other down with them on one side of the play structure and me on the other. we're doing that weird thing where the chaser goes in one direction and the others run in the same way so you all end up where you started. I'm really fed up now.

'I'll count to three," I growl, "if you two don't come here by three then you'll both be done for."

I take a breath, "One."

The siblings glance at each other.

"Two."

They nod.

"Three!"

The brats actually have the nerve to stick their tongues out at me and sprint away. I stand there like an idiot with my jaw slack and my eyes close to popping out of the sockets. _What am I doing?_

I guess I probably shouldn't have gotten them large cokes at this time of the night. After I signed everything we were walking home but they suddenly decided they were absolutely starving. I admit, I was a tad hungry too so we dropped by at McDonald's. Man, those kids can eat! Gazzy got two Double Cheeseburgers, large fries, and a large coke. Angel ordered two happy meals. I was only slightly hungry so I only got a large coke and fries. But I mean, they can almost eat as much as I can when I'm hungry and that's saying a lot.

We took our orders to a nearby park to eat on a bench and tore into our food. First of all I found out why Gazzy is named Gazzy. There's nothing cute about it. Let's just say he has a "talent."

After we ate they were probably high on coke so they decided on playing "drive Max crazy until she's ready to chew my head off."

So that's how I ended up sitting on Gazzy's back and squishing his face into the ground with Angel clinging onto my back.

"Guys, it's time to go, it's almost 11 and I'm pretty sure little kids like you should be asleep by now," I sigh.

"Never!" squeals Angel.

"No, we have to go. I may not be used to this mentoring thing yet , but if we don't head home now, your life become a living torture hole, anyways we all have school tomorrow,"

I must have a certain flare in my eye because Angel starts to quiet down and Gazzy stops thrashing from under my butt.

"C'mon guys, we've got to go," I say.

Gazzy and Angel wiggle their way away from me before Angel replies, "Catch me if you can!" before sprinting away.

_Oh, brother. I'm never going to catch them. They're like mini ninjas! And I'm feeling too full to move that much._

I face palm myself before coming up with a brilliant idea. I need to make a phone call. This person will help me get these hooligans under control. I smirk evilly before making the call.

Nudge's POV

Hmm, wonder what that's about. Max just called me saying we have to get two _things_ under control, huh?

I walk towards the park I was supposed to meet Max at before a little girl comes running up to me.

"Hey, do you want to play with me and my brother? We're playing tag!"

"Um, no thanks honey I'm here to meet a friend," I reply while smiling, "and anyways, aren't I a bit old?"

The young girl frowned. "Even old people can play, my new mom plays too," she replies, a smile returning on her face once again.

"Sorry, but I seriously got to go," I mutter before walking away.

"You're not very friendly," the young child says, skipping beside me.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you about stranger danger? I'm a complete stranger who could kidnap you right now. Yeah, that's right," I say.

"Well, I took karate before so I know self defense, and anyways you're talking to me, so that's like I'm a stranger to you," she replies while smirking.

_Darn you smart kid._

"C'mon, play with us,"

"No thanks," I reply while gesturing with my hand for the girl to leave.

"I'll cry," she pouts.

My eyes widened in shock, "Did ya know that's called blackmail, how does a little girl like you know about blackmail. You're like 8 years old?"

"Good guess, but I'm a bit older," she smiles sweetly.

"You know blackmail is really bad right?"

"Yup, but it gets me what I want," she grins evilly.

"You are one evil messed up child," I huff before walking away, out of the corner of my eye I see the girl skip away into the park. I should probably warn her that a little innocent girl shouldn't be skipping all alone... but she was sort of annoying. So I let it drop before continueing to walk away.

I head towards the slide where I'm supposed to meet Max. She's sitting on the foot of the slide, head in her hands.

"Hey Max!" I say cheerfully.

Max grunts.

"Um, Max? You ok?" I question.

"Define ok?"

"Um, well, like are you good? And anyways, why did you call me?" I ask.

"We need to get these two things under control."

_Uh-oh, is it like a bomb?_

"So what is it Max?" Becoming extremely nervous and excited at the same time. "What is it?!"

"Shhhh, keep it down. We don't want them to know you're here," she shushes me.

"Um, ok, but what are we controlling anyways?"

"Well, um, there's these very hyper uhhh," she pauses for a second, and I can see her cheeks heating up, "people, who are plain evil."

"OK, well what do these 2 people look like?" I wonder.

"Well, they're both very young and one is a girl and one is a boy..." she carries on.

"C'mon Max! Give me real details to look for!" I say.

"They're both brother and sister, both have blonde hair. They smile a lot and are very fast on their feet... we need to catch them," she answers.

"So, ages? Because their are a lot of blonde haired people in the world," I question.

"Um, one is 10 and the other is 12," she says hurriedly.

_What?!_

"Wait, so these 'extremely fast people' are little children?" I barely manage to say, "Ahahahahaha you can't catch two little children?"

"It's harder than it looks," she grumbles, "and I probably could catch one of them, but not both at the same time," she stutters, making excuses.

"I bet I could catch them both easily," I say while examining my nails.

"I want to see you try," Max retorts.

"Fine, see you right here in 15 minutes, I'll have two little children in tow."

"Good luck," Max smirks.

I leave Max on the foot of the slide as I leave the playground. I walk around the park for about 5 minutes with no sign of the little munchkin.

"Hey you!" I hear. I turn around to see the little girl from earlier behind a tree. _Is she the little "evil" girl Max was talking about... hmmmm..._

"Were you there the whole time?" I ask her.

"Mhhmm."

"What a stalker..." I mutter.

"Hey! I heard that!" she yells.

"I know, I wanted you to hear it," I say, sticking my tongue.

"So... where's this brother of yours?" I ask casually.

"Oh, I dunno, probably running away from mom," she replies.

"Why would you run away from your mom?"

"Oh, well Max is a fast runner so we wanted to see how fast she really was... but we were faster," she smirks.

"Max?" I question.

"Yeah! Our new mom!" she replies gleefully.

Wait what? Max is a mom? Why would my SDSBFFLEANWECBU ( SUPER DUPER SPY BEST FRIEND FOR LIKE EVER AND NOTHING WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US) keep this away from me?

"Hey um, kid? I'm not trying to sound like a stalker but how old are you?" I ask.

"10," the blonde chirps back.

OK, so if Max is 17 now and her daughter is 10 then... WHAT?

"Wait, she's not your um, like... birth mom is she?" I stutter out.

"No silly! She's my adopted mom... sorta," she answers.

"Oh, okay,"

I don't have much time to start another sentence before a boy runs past the girl and me.

"Yo Angel," he hollers, before giving the girl a high five.

"Hi Gazz," she smiles back.

"Okay, so Max is off our trail, she's probably sulking somewhere," he smirks.

"Wait, your names Angel... and your name's Gas?" I ask, confusion obvious in my voice.

"Yup!" the girl replies while the boy simultaneously responds, "No."

_Wait... huh?_

"So, anyways, what about that game of tag?" Angel replies with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Wait what? You invited her to join our game of tag?" the boy looks at his sister.

"Yup, she's my new friend," she chirps.

"Okay sis, if you want to play with her..." he says.

"Um, so who's It?" I ask.

"You," Angel and Gazzy say at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda, Gazzy," Angel squeals.

"Ahhhh, how are you always so fast," he mutters.

"Okay, I'm going to start chasing you in 3...2...1..."

I check my watch, I have 11 minutes to get these kids to Max. I can do it... _right?_

**A/N: WOW. Next chapter will be all about these 2 little munchkins. Also if y'all could check out the story Impyreno by kknarwhals then that would be great because the stories by kknarwhals are seriously FREAKY AMAZING along with the fact that they're our best friends. So if you could do that I give you a great big golden star because their story is so good. Tell them we sent you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey yall! So I would just like to remind y'all about our goal of 100 reviews by 15-20th chapter! Also, I just wanted to tell you that mango bubble tea is da bomb dot com it's SOO YUM, I can't even describe the magical properties of it. So if you've never tried it (or even if you have) I suggest you leave your electronic device on and run down to the street. Then find a bubble tea place, dash in yelling, "MANGO BUBBLE TEA I NEED IT NOW," and then pay (Don't STEAL... don't forget to ask for pearls - essential for the full BB tea experience) grab your BB tea. Then calmly walk back home while sipping your absolutely delightful drink and then read this chapter of the fan fic. No need to thank me. You're welcome. -Ashley :P**

**Sigh, hi. I don't want to make the AN too long *cough* Ashley *cough* :P -Michelle**

**WHO LOVES HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER? GO WATCH IT. Best show ever. -C**

**Disclaimer: - These are annoying. Just wanted to put that out there. So, um, yeah. We're disclaiming LADEEEDADEEDA. HEHE, you were distracted by my singing you couldn't hear the disclaimer. *sigh* You have so much to learn. -Ashley**

**Um they aren't that annoying Ash. Just write, "MAX AIN'T MINE." Keep it simple. Black and White. Red and green. Cookies and cream. Bubble and tea. You are the beans to my burrito. See? Simple.**

**Nudge's POV**

Argh. Stupid. Little. Kids. Stupid tree. Stupid rain and sun that made the stupid tree grow. Stupid sky that holds the sun and clouds full of rain. Stupid planet that holds the sky. Stupid universe for the existence of the stupid planet and stupid sky and stupid sun and stupid rain and stupid tree and stupid little kids.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can; You can't catch me, I'm the Blond Gasman!" the extremely annoying cackle of that kid named Gas or whatever echoes around the park. I have to hand it to him, though. Changing the name "Gingerbread man" into 'Blond Gasman" is genius. Haha like ginger means a redhead but he's blond, oh my gosh bravo little man! Ahem.

Angel, Gas, and I have been playing tag for what feels like hours. I'm exhausted. I don't get how kids can do this. At this point in time, I'm gasping in air with my hands on my knees, cursing those kids and that stupid maple tree that's standing a few feet away from me. Angel and Gas had been running side by side and I was gaining on them when they suddenly split apart and ran in separate directions. The little twerps had made me chase them right up to a tree, which I hadn't seen was there because I was too focussed on kicking their scrawny butts, so I found myself running smack into the huge trunk of the tree. It was very cartoon-like, I've got to admit.

Now I check my watch once more while rubbing my bruising head. It's 11:05 pm. I have 5 minutes until Max will get to rub it in my face, that I couldn't catch these two midgets either.

"Yo girlie!" Gas screams from the top of the play structure. Angel is giggling beside him.

That kid's going to pay.

I sprint towards the structure, bellowing a battle cry, when they suddenly disappear. Huh? where'd they go. That's when I spot them scuttling away into the small tangle of bushes near the playground. They must have jumped from the play set, that's kind of impressive. They're taking refuge, eh? I can smell my victory already.

Dropping to the ground, I slither towards their hiding spot like the creeper I am. I'm right in front of the bushes when their cute heads pop up to check if I'm close to finding them.

"Roar!" I yell like a madwoman and snatch the two squirming kids with both arms.

Angel and Gas shriek and kick around.

Whoops. I underestimated the weight of the two kids. They're almost as heavy as Max! Oops, don't tell her I said that.

I topple over and we all drop like stones.

"Oof," I grunt.

And they're off once again. The brats didn't even care that I could have fatally injured myself and they dashed away. Kids these days...

"Argh!" I glance at my watch again. My 5 minutes have passed. Now I have to face the humiliation that Max will no doubt put me through.

I get up and dust myself off. "Fine! Find your own way home. I'm leaving with Max!"

I didn't even hear a peep of complaint. Sigh. Walking towards the slides where I left Max, I spot her sliding down and climbing back up. She notices me and a grin of pure evil spreads across her face.

"Hey Nudge!" She hollers from the top of the slide. "Where are the kids? Huh?"

I mutter, "I couldn't catch them."

"What's that?' Max yells, although I'm sure she heard me.

"I said that I couldn't catch them! Now get down from that thing and let's go home!"

Max laughs and slides back down. She jogs over to me and says, "C'mon, let's go find them."

"No! I refuse to chase those weirdos again like a crazy rhino on crack. I'm going home. You are too." I grab her arm and start to drag her in the direction of our apartment.

"Wait! They're little kids, we can't just leave them here all alone."

"Gosh, Max. They're qualified miniature spies, I'm sure they can manage to get to your house."

Doubt flashes across Max's face. "Now that you mention it, they probably could," she muses, "but if something happens to them the CIA will rip off my head!"

"They'll be fine," I yell, before dragging Max away before she changes her mind.

When I say dragging I'm most definitely not kidding. Max keeps thrashing around and looking back. I admit I was feeling guilty about leaving the two kids but really, they have to grow up. They're apparently ten and twelve years old!

Our apartment is fairly close to the park, only about 6 blocks away, but I swear, it felt like we were walking forever. Max isn't the most easiest person to drag. So you get why I was so excited that we finally got home. But I can't seem to shake off this horrible guilty feeling.

"Nudge?"

I look at Max. We're standing at the base of the long flight of stairs leading to our place. I see her face and I know immediately that we're thinking the same thing.

Max's POV

"Angel? Gazzy?"

Nudge and I continue to holler their names like we've been doing the past ten minutes. Right when we got to our apartment, we looked at each other, turned around, and raced back to the park. We couldn't just leave the kids helpless and all alone. Ugh. I know, we're just too nice.

We've searched the playground, behind the trees, and in the bushes. We haven't left one stone left unturned, except that big one that was too heavy. Not the point. The point is that we can't find them! Angel and Gazzy have just disappeared in the blink of an eye. Well, I guess they did have like ten minutes to disappear but again, not the point! It's all our fault. It's all my fault!

Nudge jogs over to me. "I can't *gasp* find them *gasp*!"

I sigh, "Me neither."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. The CIA will tear out my internal organs if we can't find them, and I very much like my organs inside of my body. I have to report to them tomorrow, Nudge."

Nudge nods at me sympathetically and starts with a rueful voice, "I'm really sorry, Max. It's all my-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I jump right out of my skin. Slowly, I slide my phone out of my pocket. This better be Ella calling because if the CIA is checking in on how I'm handling Angel and Gazzy so far, the ripping out of my organs will start a lot sooner than I thought. I peek at the screen. Oh, I'm screwed.

_Unknown number._

I press "answer" and bring the cell closer to my ear. "Um, hello?"

"Hello, Max."

The voice is very deep and slightly familiar. He speaks smoothly like how spies are trained to, but so few of us really master. It might be one of the male agents I've met briefly before. Crud.

"Hi. Who is this?"_ Please don't be checking in on me, please don't be checking in on me. I love my organs._

The guy on the other end surprisingly stutters, "Oh, um, you don't know? Uh, sorry. It's Fang."

Oh my sweet potato pie. HALLELUIAH!

"Um, hey Fang," I chuckle awkwardly, "Wait...How did you get my number?"

The phone is silent and there is a long unexplainable pause before I hear a large slam.

"I stalk you."

"What?!"

"Yes Max, I have loved you since your first breath When I saw you enter the school doors I immediately fell in love with your magical beauty. Right then and there I knew I wanted you. We are meant to be, we are soulma-" says Fang before there is a splintering eruption and a whole lot of yelling.

"EEEEEEKKKK!"

*BAM BAM SLAM*

"OH YOU BETTER BE SCARED LITTLE MAN. I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

*sHATTER BOOM BOOM*

"Ahhh, please don't hurt me, PLEASE!"

*Crash Crash Crack*

"GIVE ME THE PHONE, NOW!"

*CACKLE CACKLE CACKLE*

"Never!"

*ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR*

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.'

"HAHA GOOD FOR YOU DUDE. KISS MY BUTT YOU SUCKER!"

*CRASH BANG THUD*

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The line went dead.

Throughout this whole scene I was just listening with my mouth hanging open like a total idiot. I realized Nudge was staring worriedly at me. I shrug. The conversation on the other side of the line was pretty funny, not considering the threats and stuff. A horrible thought pops up, "Was that not a joke and is Fang being murdered right this second?" Or I guess he could've been drunk. Well, he's an assassin so he'll probably be able to look after his own butt.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading our story! Now we shall answer a few of your questions. "What's wrong with Fang?" you ask. How should we know? "Is he okay?" you wonder. Lol tricked ya we do know because... like we wrote it. "Are Max and Fang really soulmates?!" No freakin' DUH! :) -Michelle and Ashley**

**AN #2 I make my own authors note. I am a T. rex. Goodbye. -C**


End file.
